Sakura's Choices
by OragamiBeauty
Summary: A series of Sakura pairings! Send me requests for theme/pairings. So far we have: SakuTenTen, SakuIruka. Ratings vary by chapter.
1. Cigarettes

Today was my annual Skip-Class Day. It changed days each week,randomly. Sometimes Monday,sometimes Thursday. But,no matter what day it was,I always dragged TenTen out with me. We were the school outcasts,dressed in skimpy outfits,guys staring longingly while other girls glared and carted their boyfriends away. But,we werent interested in their men. The only person I wanted was the girl that stood beside me in the middle of the hallway,ten minutes after third period started. Today was Skip-Class Day. It was a Friday. We were wearing matching black tube tops,micro-miniskirts showing off our taut legs,black combat boots adorning our feet.

"I need a smoke." I dragged my friend outside,to the back of the school,and I lit a cigarette. Where I kept a package of cigs while wearing a pocketless miniskirt,the world will never know. (_I_ _stuck them in the elastic of my fishnet stockings,the part that no one can see because of my skirt_) I took a couple drags,then handed the cigarette to TenTen. She inhaled deeply,then turned towards me,blowing the smoke into my face. I chuckled,reaching for the cigarette,but she held it out of my reach. I smiled,stretching for the tobacco,but she simply dropped it,grinning widely as she pushed me into the shadows. She backed me up against a wall of the school,each of her hands settling on either hipbone.

"Why dont I help you get rid of that pent up stress,so you can save on cigarette money?" I put my arms around her neck,pulling her towards me as I pressed my lips to her's. She tasted of cheap cigarettes and peppermint,her lips molding perfectly against mine. Her hands slid around to my lower back,then inched downwards. She went past my skirt,to the hem,then moved her hands up under it. She spread her fingers across my rump,lowering her mouth to my neck as I sighed contentedly.

"This is what I love." she whispered,then pressed a wet,open-mouthed kiss to the underside of my jaw.

"What do you m-" then,to show just what she loved,she squeezed my butt roughly,her fingers pressing into my skin. I moaned,my eyes shutting.

"Sakura." she purred my name,her eyes opening briefly as she moved clsoer to me,her hands moving further under my rump,dipping inwards slightly. I could feel her hand brush my thighs,then one move upwards to the top of my thongs. She pulled them down with one hand,the other shifting to the apex between my thighs. She pressed her palm against my wetness,her fingers dipping slightly to gently caress over my sex.

"TenTen!" I gasped,digging my nails into her back.

"We cant! We're at school,a-" she silence my words with a mind-searing kiss,her tongue forcing it's way in while,at the same time her other hand reached back down to join the other in gently touching my nether region. I then felt her fingers gently part my sensitive lips,her index finger entering me. She pushed it in fully,then pulled it back out before repeating the process. She did this slowly,agonizingly,torturing me as I groaned into her mouth. Another finger entered,and as her tempo increased,I began bucking against her hand,pressing her digits into me further. She then made me still,three fingers now in me,and curled them,gently teasing me. I thought i might go insane. I squirmed and wiggled against her,huffing and puffing as she left my mouth and started to attack my neck again. She uncurled her fingers,pumping more quickly this time,much harder as my walls tightened around her fingers. White light began gathering behind my eyelids,a tight spring coiling in my stomach as she started becoming rough,her free hand attacking my breast. Then,I snapped. I arched into her hand,my mouth opening in a silent scream that was amazingly satisfying as I rode each wave of pleasure. When my orgasm was over,TenTen removed her fingers,bringing them up to her mouth as I caugth my breath. I watched her push her finger into her mouth,sucking and licking the juices off of each moist digit.

"You taste yummy." she pulled away from me,yanking off her Jack Skellington jacket,handing it to me.

"Clean yourself up,babe,then let's go. We can throw it away back here." I nodded,wiping the remains of our sin up,then threw down the jacket. I pulled up my underwear,adjusted my skirt,then walked with her back towards the school. Yeah,we dressed skimpy. But,not for the boys.


	2. Author Note

Hello,everyone! Due to the many hits on this story, I will be making a serious of oneshots like Cigarettes, all with a different theme and a pairing. I might repeat some of the pairings, though. Might. Well, im off to get typing. And, the others _will be_ longer! Oh, and they will be added as chapters to this.

August 11: Yo! Im back. I WILL update this soon. Several plot bunnies are attacking me at once, so it's hard to pick one and stick to it. But,I will! So, erm, please be patient! Something that will make me update sooner-- REVIEWS. Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?

October 15: cough cough ... awkward silence ... IamsosorrybutIjustgotdistractedandtheteachersgavemesomuchhomework! ... Yeah, so, I'm back now. And, I updated! And, changed the name.

November 28: Hello! Okay. I have no excuse. I'm just really lazy and havent been in the mood to write. But, right now, I am working on the next chappie. And, it shall be.... SakuKisa. Or, SakuIta. Maybe KisaSakuIta! ^_^ _Siento, mis amigos. Es las siete y media, y tengo que dormir. Buenos noches._


	3. Unplanned

A/N: Hola! After a long (It felt long to me!) hiatus, I am back. My excuse? I got back together with my boyfriend, my three-year-old nephew stayed with me for a few weeks, and I had the worse case of writer's block ever. But, I'm back, fingers flying across the keyboard like nobody's business! And so, here is a IrukaSaku/one-sided KakaSaku. Enjoy!

* * *

She hadn't planned to fall in love with him.

It had been so sudden, such a dramatic change of perspective.

One moment, she was glancing at him as he read that perverted of his, seeing him as nothing more than a close friend that she could count on. And, then-

BAM!

She was staring at him, observing every little quirk, every little detail.

How his eyes would crinkle in the corners when he smiled.

How the wind would play with his gravity-defying hair, making it fall across his smooth, pale forehead.

How, when he took off his mask, he would smile that kind smile that made her heart stutter, cause her to stumble over her words.

She knew it was inappropriate for her to feel this way about someone so much older than herself, but that didn't stop her gaze from following the curve of his neck down to his shoulders, watching as he slouched, his posture easy and nonchalant.

It took her awhile, but she eventually told him.

_"I think I love you... no, I know. I can't stop thinking about you. Even when I'm asleep, I dream of you. Of you and your carefree smiles, your velvet voice. I want to be with you every minute I can, and I worry about you when you're not with me, even if I know you're only a room away. I love you with all of my heart, all of my soul."_

He had, of course, tried to tell her it was only a crush, something that would go away. He tried to convince her that it would never work, that the age difference was too large, that he couldn't look at her that way after all these years.

"_You're a daughter to me. I could never take away your innocence, taint it with these bloody hands of mine... I just can't. I'm sorry."_

The sobs started immediately after his third refusal. She had turned and ran, tripping and losing her balance every few steps. When she was far enough away from him, she fell to the ground, curling up into a ball.

Tears.

So many hot, salty, burning tears.

--

He was sorry.

Oh, how she hated that word.

Every time she had glanced at him afterwards, she could practically hear him whispering it to her in his mind.

_"I'm sorry."_

She knew that they knew.

Every one of them, through the whole village, would give her sympathetic looks, their tone soothing. Even Shikamaru, who thought everything was troublesome, and Ino, who had never been one to sugar coat things, had been careful with her. As if she were some fragile doll.

She was infuriated that they thought she was still some weakling that had to be handled gently!

She was bitter, that she was sure of. Angry, sad, vengeful.

And lonely. So lonely.

But, she would get over that in time. As she progressed, growing out of her teens, she would slowly begin to understand what he had meant:

He hadn't wanted to lose her if it had ended badly.

So, she worked through her emotions, becoming more and more comfortable around the male once again.

And, maybe, just maybe she could learn to love, again.

Maybe.

--

"Do you, Haruno Sakura, take Umino Iruka to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish for as long as you shall live?"

"I do." I couldn't help but grin, my voice giddy and excited. He stared back at me, his muddy-brown eyes sweet and full of love.

This was him. The man I adored. The man that would be mine, who would claim me as his.

"Do you, Umino Iruka, take Haruno Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish for as long as you shall live?"

"I do."

The time had come. The moment I had been waiting for, after six months of planning.

"You may kiss the bride!"

Soft, full lips pressed against mine, his arms cradling me against him. The kiss went on and on, my cheeks flushed when we pulled away. He took my hand, tugging me along as we ran down the aisle.

But, when we came to a certain pew, I stopped, smiling at the man that stood there.

"Sakura?" His voice, smooth as always, but uncertain.

"You will forever be in my heart. As my first love, my first heartbreak. And, as the person I could always turn to when I needed a helping hand."

"Be happy, Sakura. And, I expect to be an uncle soon!" I laughed, shoving the boquet into his hands.

"Oh, shut up, you old man!" I kissed his cheek, pinching his other gently.

"I'll always love you, Kakashi."

"... And, I'll always love you, Sakura."

And, then, I ran out of the church, holding the hand of the most wonderful man in the world.

So, I hadn't planned on falling in love with Hatake Kakashi.

But, I hadn't planned on falling in love with Umino Iruka, either.

Life was just full of surprises like that.

* * *

A/N: Probably not my best work, but I thought it was decent. But, what I think is not important. It's what YOU think that matters. So, tell me over a review or PM. And, I take requests, too.


End file.
